Arkham Twisted
by creativeguy96
Summary: a new doctor has arrived at arkham asylum, he believes he is in for a great career but once he gets there, he soon realizes how crazy the world can be, what will become of this man, find out in arkham twisted
1. Chapter 1

We come to a foggy road leading to Arkham Asylum, only one car is heading down the road, inside the car is mark Johnson a psychiatrist fresh from Stanford university, the doctor is heading to Arkham Asylum for his interview with Jeremiah Arkham, the leading doctor at the asylum, then as he continues to drive he see's a pencil that's left in a cup holder of his car, the doctor suddenly has a flashback of someone he knew being stabbed to death in the neck with a pencil, he shakes his head and focuses on the road, he pulls up to the parking lot and turns off his car as he takes a big deep breath and heads into the asylum

The doctor then walks into the front office of the asylum and see's a lady at the front counter he goes to talk to her but waits as he see's she is on the phone

"Yes, I'd be happy to schedule an appointment for you, just let me know on what time you are available and I will see what I can do alright, great thank you for your time, goodbye"

She sets the phone down

"Sorry about that, how may I help you"

"Hello, im here for the interview with Dr. Arkham"

"Oh yes, you're the 9:00 appointment, he's waiting for you right now just walk down the hall and it will be the third door on your right"

"Why thank you so much"

He then reads her name tag as a way of thanking her in a polite way

"Misty"

"Well thank you Mr."

"Mark Johnson is my name"

"Well thank you mark"

He enters the hallway leading to Jeremiah Arkham's office

"Oh and good luck on your interview"

"Thanks"

He smiles and heads down the hall, he then comes face to face with the door of Jeremiah arkham's office, he takes one quick breath then knocks on the door


	2. Chapter 2

In his office Doctor Arkham is shown going over paper work as he hears a knock on the door

"yes please come in"

"hello Dr. Arkham"

"ahh Dr. Johnson it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"its great to me you too doctor"

They both shake hands

"please have a seat"

As the doctors sit down the interview now begins

"so Dr. Johnson tell me why did you want to apply for a job here at Arkham"

"well after studying at Stanford for a good 8 years, I was looking for the best place to start my career in psychology early and I thought the best place to start was here at Arkham Asylum"

"interesting, and I have seen your resume and you have an great amount of information and credit for someone of your age, but really Dr. Johnson what is it you think stands Arkham out from any other facility"

"well I know most asylums are like this one but I believe the patients your staff has here are very interesting and honestly what doctor wouldn't skip an opportunity to work with the worlds most sophisticated patient's"

"hmmm you have an interesting point are patients are very unique from other out there, but you know the only position we have open is head physiatrist, are you ready for something like that"

"im ready for any challenge sir, just give me the chance and ill take it"

Doctor Arkham thinks about Johnson's answer and now gives him his decision

"well Dr. Johnson I do believe you would be a perfect addition here"

"wait sir, does this mean"

"yes it does, on behalf of me and my staff I would like to welcome you to Arkham Asylum"

"thank you sir, this really means a lot, I wont let you down"

"alright Dr. Johnson then I hope to see you first thing tomorrow morning"

"you got it sir, ill see you then"

He walks out of his office and down the hall with a big smile on his face, excitement over fills him, he now landed a job at the Asylum


	3. Chapter 3

As the doctor is driving back home to prepare himself for his first day of work, he see's an ambulance by the side of the road, it catches his eye and is confused on what happened

"what in the world"

he pulls over and heads to one of the officers to understand what's wrong

"umm excuse me officer, what happened here"

"we got an call from an nearby residence, we rushed over and found this little girl ,murdered here, we don't know what the cause of death was but one thing we do know is, she was without a guardian , I don't know how kids can go out on streets like these, thinking they will be safe, but these kind's of death's, there the ones that really ,depress me"

The doctor then has another flashback of a person he knew, similar to the one he had before he entered the asylum this one was of a figure, someone who he thought was cruel and disgusting to even look at, it was a person who died from a long time ago

"do you know this little girl sir"

"no officer I don't, I just wanted to know what happened, I was curious"

"well then you should go, let me and the others officers here handle the rest, you just continue with your day"

"alright thank you officer"

As the doctor walks back to his car, he wonder's why is he having these flashbacks and why do they keep coming at the worst of times

He then enters his car and drives down the road to head back home


	4. Chapter 4

After 2 months of being in Arkham Asylum, Mark Johnson, the head psychiatrist of the Arkham staff is now gaining a good reputation throughout the Asylum, 5 of the newest patients have been cured and classified not insane because of Johnson's work, but now the Dr. is up for a bigger challenge, one who hopes to get permission to try, with the help of Dr. Arkham, he is now heading to Dr. Arkham office to suggest an offer

Knocks on the door

"come in"

"hello sir"

"why hello mark good to see you again, so tell me how goes the work

"pretty well I just finished work with my 5th patient, it was a real nail bitter ill say that, but I got the job done

"splendid your making excellent progress here, it's a good thing I made you head psychiatrist"

"thank you sir but I came here to ask you an important favor"

"your not asking for a raise or something are you"

"oh no, I wanted to ask you if I could have a chance to interview a certain patient"

"and who would that be"

"well I would like to interview poison ivy"

Dr. Arkham then has a look as in he is confused on why a young doctor like Johnson would want to interview that woman

He answers

"you want to interview her, why"

"well I wanted to start interviewing the profiled "super criminals" that are here at Arkham, and I think poison ivy is the best one to start with"

"im not so sure doctor, you have done well, but im not sure if interviewing miss isley is the best option at this point

"I know sir, but think of what reputation and credit this place would get, I mean think of the what the news will say," poison ivy classified sane", all of Gotham would be please if I cured her, not to mention it would be tremendous research for my work"

"that's a good option but"

Mark Johnson gives him a look that exclaims the fraise "come on"

"well alright, I will grant you at least 2 sessions a week with her since you have done tremendous work for us, and not to mention she really isn't one of the dangerous one's

"thank you sir"

"but I must let you know she has a way of tricking men into doing as she pleases, so when your with her, be careful"

"don't worry sir I will, out of all my years im not the one who can be tricked easily, so no worries at all"

The doctor heads of to his home, he is determined to keep his word, he also is ready for a challenge like ivy, only thing is, will he complete it


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor is shown checking his watch and is moving his things around because of being nervous, then the door opens and ivy is shown escorted in by an guard

"alright ivy take a seat"

He sits ivy down in her seat

"ok ill be back in 2 hours if anything bad happens let me know"

"thank you"

He looks at ivy with a look of shock, shocked to realize he's actually interviewing her, ivy however looks at him with suspicion, she was curious on how this young man was assigned to be her doctor, but in a way this doctor had a look to him, a look that ivy even tempted to put on a little smile

He Then turns on the camera that will be used to study the sessions

"Dr. Johnson overseeing patient 1087, subjects name is Pamela Lillian isley or also know as, poison ivy, hello miss isley"

"hello doctor"

"so miss isley tell me, how are you today"

"oh im fine thank you for asking, so im assuming this is an rehibilaiton process right"

"why yes, ive been appointed as your doctor, and it is my duty to do my best in curing you, so may we start"

"of course ask me whatever you want"

"why don't we start talking about your history"

"do we have to start there"

"well yes, you see when I start my sessions, I like to get to know my patients, from beginning middle to end, so why don't you tell me"

"well alright, lets see, hmmmm well I guess ill start on when I first worked at Arkham, I was fresh out of college, and I was ready to begin my career as an professional botanist"

"of course"

"and then the first 3 years had gone great, I was enjoying arkham, and the staff was very generous, and mainly because majority of the time I was working with my good friend Dr. Woodrue"

"your former collogue"

"its seems you've read my file"

"yes I read how he used you for an experiment, and not to mention after it happened you became transformed due to it, which explains why your immune to poison, more obsessed with plant life, and also your even able to control it as well"

"yes, those were some of the effects I gained, there's plenty more but I don't want to bore you and waist our session time"

"But not to mention after the transformation, you, murdered him"

"yes of course I thought he had poisoned me, but then I soon realized he actually set me free"

"what do you mean by set you free"

"he opened my soul to a new vision of the world, it showed me that I was the one destined to protect this world from the evil and cruel uncertainty that is destroying it, of course my first attempt was rejected"

"rejected, you tried to kill everyone in the city"

"I don't see it as killing"

"you released thousands of spores into the air and tried to suffocate the population

,and you believe that is a form of what, helping someone"

"why yes"

"but how does that really help anyone"

"well, I think I will answer that question in our next session, I would like to return to my cell please"

She stands up

"wait miss isley have a seat, our session is not done"

"sorry but im not really in the talkative mood today, call the guard in for me will you"

He taps the radio to call the guard

"guard, ivy is requesting to leave, can you escort her out"

The guard says over the loud speaker

"got it on my way"

A few seconds pass by as ivy is sitting on the table, trying to be more comfortable, ivy then looks at the doctor with an very pleasurable smile, and in a way is enjoying being around him, while the doctor is surprised on how she is looking at him, then the guard arrives

"alright ivy lets go"

"ok ill see you around doctor"

She is escorted out as the doctor gathers what he can and heads back to his office to study today's session


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor awaits for ivy's arrival as she walks thought the door

As she sits down, yet again with a small smile on her face, but this one said joyful in a way, almost as if she was excited to start today's session

The doctor turns on the camera

"Dr. Johnson overseeing patient 1087, interview #2, subjects name is Pamela Lillian isley, or also know as poison ivy, good evening Pamela"

"good evening doctor"

"are you ready to talk today"

"yes, sorry on how I acted before, I just wasn't feeling quite like my usual self"

"no worries Pamela, so shall we begin"

"sure, ask me whatever you like"

"alright, I would like to go back to our last conversation, you said that what you did to the city was to help people, but how does it really help anybody"

"well doctor you see the world is broken down, plants and all living things in this world are being destroyed by greed, arrogance and madness"

"im not sure if I follow that, can you emphasize more on it"

"I hate it how all this evil that continues to devastate this world is just walking around innocently, when my poor babies are being destroyed everyday, and no one seems to care"

"well I know plants are an important part here on earth, but things are killed and reproduced all the time as well, it's the common effect of life"

"but it doesn't change the fact that everything is destroyed, rainforest's bulldozed, millions of trees chopped, and plants that even grow with civilization are just stepped on, and people treat them like there insects, its horrifying and no one dares to understand the pain of the world"

"well that I can understand"

The doctor also takes down a note about ivy's view of the plant

"but there's one more thing I might add"

"what's that"

"im surprised by someone like you, a rookie straight out of college, the newest member to the Arkham staff, assigned to be my psychiatrist, im not the kind of person doctors like to talk to, especially the men"

"well im actually thrilled to be your doctor, I believe you're a very interesting patient, I mean what's there to say, a former doctor gone bad, mutated by a horrifying event, the ability to do things that others cant with your set of skill, and one of Gotham's most famous criminals, why else would I choose someone like you, everything about you is interesting, which makes it fun for me to learn"

"well that's very sweet, I think our sessions are going to be wonderful and honestly"

She reads his name tag

"ummm mark right"

"yes, come on, you can say anything you want, im here to help you"

"it's a little thing on my mind, but I believe you and me, might have a rare connection"

"seriously, you believe that"

"why of course"

"well that's very nice of you to say"

He checks his watch

"oh im sorry Pamela but I believe our time has ended, we will pick up next week"

"alright mark I will see you till then, im looking forward to it"

She gives him yet another pleasurable smile as the guard enters to escort ivy back to her cell, the doctor then grabs his notes and the camera and heads to his office, he stores them in his desk and locks the door to his office, he now head's to his car to drive on home for the weekend


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor is now home as he looks to find his medication, one that he uses to calm his mind, after taking it he goes to his laptop and looks up more reports on poison ivy and finds information on her being seductive with her doctors, the doctor finds this interesting, he could use this as a big reminder for his research

The doctor is then shown arriving to his office early in the morning when he see's an card with a red bow tie on it addressed to the doctor, he opens it, it says" hello mark if your interested come visit me sometime in my cell- ivy" he then realizes a strange sent that comes from the card, it smelt like sweet roses, but in the cent was a hint of ivy's pheromone dust, after the doctor hides the card in his desk, he now is think on paying ivy a visit

Later that night he visits ivy at her cell, ivy is laying there in her bed just waiting, then she see's the doctor

"mark you're here, im a little surprised, our session doesn't start till tomorrow"

"what is this"

He shows her the note

"a note I made, you don't like it"

"oh I do, im a huge fan of letter writing, but what would you do if, I don't know, went to Dr. Arkham or the warden, and told them you were free roaming outside of your cell"

"I wouldn't do anything, because I know you wont tell them"

"how do you know that"

"because I know men, I also can tell how you act, and you know what, I was right about earlier, you and me do share a big resemblance, your fierce, smart, like to take risk's and push yourself further every time, and you know that like me, you hate to see the world in pain, right"

"Pamela I"

"please, call me ivy"

"ok ivy, the last remark you said, yes I agree were the same on that, but, you're a criminal and im not, there's a huge difference"

"what if I can prove to you that, were very much alike"

"im listening'

"if you can bring me to the session room, I will discuss more with you there, I feel more comfortable when im with you"

"you know I cant don't that"

"then why did you come down here to see me, and it wasn't because you wanted to, it was by instinct"

He thinks about what to do

"please mark, im only asking for a favor"

He comes up with his decision

"well, this is against the rules, but, alright"

He unlocks the cell to free her

"thank you"

"come with me and don't try anything funny"

"don't worry mark, you can trust me"

They head down to the room where there sessions always start, they stay there for a while and begin to chat, they trade things in common, opinions, ways of life, and many other things, as this goes on they also start to for a relationship

"well ivy I must say your more interesting, than I really thought"

"why, thank you mark"

"but I must know one thing"

"ask me anything you like"

"why trust me, I know you have a hatred towards almost everyone, including men, but why trust someone like me"

"because I believe your very unique, and you intrigue me, there's something about you I cant describe in words but, its why I trust you and wait what's the time, I think we should head back"

The doctor checks his watch

"oh no problem, just follow me"

Ivy is then escorted to her cell

"thanks for the chat mark, I hope you enjoyed it like I did"

"of course ivy, ill see you tomorrow"

"see you then, oh and one more thing"

She blows him a kiss as she then enters her cell, mark then heads to the parking lot to reach his car and drive home


	8. Chapter 8

After having his discussion with ivy last week, mark Johnson is ready to begin another week of what he hopes to be another good one, or so it seems

He turns on the camera

"and we come to the beginning of a new week"

"why yes and I hope it will be as good as the last one"

"im glad to hear, im glad your enjoying these sessions"

"enjoying them, I love them"

"wonderful"

"but, oh I forgot, aren't you going to say it"

"say what"

"ehhhem, doctor Johnson overseeing patient 1087, you know the usual"

"I don't think that's really necessary anymore, I mean now in are sessions we don't need guards because of your good behavior, ive been your doctor for already a week and we are use to each other at this point so I don't see why I have to follow protocol"

"hmmm true"

"so Pamela"

Ivy looks at him funny

"sorry, ivy, how do you feel about your rehabilitation by far"

"well I still im not sure if I feel sane, but I will say with the sessions I have something to look forward to every day"

"what do you mean"

"well you know how I care for my poor babies and all of the earth's plants"

"yes, go on"

"well you are the other reason why I can wake up and actually be happy"

"well that's, very lovely of you to say, I think'

Someone knocks on the door

"hello"

Doctor Arkham steps in

"oh doctor Arkham, nice to see you again, how are you thought"

"not pleasant, oh good evening miss isley"

"hello sir"

She looks at him with a disgusted look on her face

"can you step outside with me for a quick minute mark, its very urgent"

"sure"

They leave the room

"listen mark, we had an problem, one of are patients has been acting very dangerous lately, but this patient hasn't had a doctor in some time, so for now I have to cut you sessions with ivy"

Mark looks at the window and sees ivy sitting there, he is almost saddened on the news

"alright sir, ill do it"

"good you will start tomorrow"

"wait sir, who's the patient"

"this is the file of the patient, study it and be ready, see you tomorrow mark"

"yes sir"

He opens the file and see's it's the report for harleen quinnzel or known as Harley Quinn

He then enters the room and shuts off the camera

"is something wrong"

"im sorry but I have to cut the session short for today"

"what happened"

"I will explain later and don't worry ill be back"

As he leaves for his office, he tells the guard to escort ivy back to her cell


	9. Chapter 9

Its late at night, The doctor is shown in his office, studying Quinn's notes, then the warden comes in, but he enters in as if he was running with great speed, something had to have happened

"doctor Johnson"

"oh hello warden, you scared me"

"sorry, I needed to tell you"

He takes heavy breaths

"here sir sit down, you look like your going to pass out"

"thank you Johnson"

The warden sits down as the doctor gets him a bottle of water

"what's wrong"

The warden gains his breath

"ive come here to inform you, that you will be reassigned to rehabilitate Pamela isley"

"what"

The doctor is shocked at the news

"wait, I thought I was assigned to harleen quinnzel"

"Quinn escaped last night, don't you watch the news"

"im not a huge fan of TV sir"

"well anyway since she's gone, im reassigning you to your old patient"

"wait hold on, I need permission from doctor arkham to start session with patients"

"doctor arkham is out sick with the flu, so im filling in for the time being, and im allowing you only one last session because we have to give you another patient besides isley"

"alright sir, when should I start"

"right away"

"ok ill get to it"

He grabs his things and prepares to go to ivys cell

"thank you for understanding doctor, oh and thank you for the water"

As the warden leaves, the doctor checks outside the door to see the hallway is clear, the doctor now walking down the halls to ivy's cell, he has these opinions going on in his head, all he can think about is ivy, how lovely, how sweet, and how smart she is, he thinks that since this is there last session, he should tell her what he wanted to say, a long time ago

The doctor now arrives at the cell block to escort ivy himself to the rehabilitation room

As they enter the room they sit down, when the doctor pulls out a pencil and a notepad, the session begins

"well it seems we get one more day together"

"what happened last time"

"I was assigned to become harleens doctor, but she escaped before I got the chance to even start"

"oh harl's, you would've liked her, she's so funny and full of energy, and not to mention she's my best friend"

"I read that in her file"

"ummmm, mark, where's the camera"

"I felt the camera wasn't needed and I wanted to write it down instead"

"and I don't hear any guards behind the glass, are we alone"

"yes, just you and me, I also told them not to be present so that way it would be more of a comfortable environment for both of us"

"mark is there something on your mind, something you want to tell me"

"no, there isn't"

She puts her hand on his

"please don't lie to me"

"well there is, but I cant say it"

"do you love me"

"yes"

"im glad you feel the same way I do"

"what, are you saying"

"yes I am"

"but why love someone like me"

"like I said, we have a big resemblance, were the same on many levels, and for someone like you, I believe that you stand out from anyone I know "

"it makes me happy to hear you say that"

They smile at each other

"I just wish we could be together, but, I doubt that will happen"

The doctor then comes up with an idea

"ivy, we can be together"

"how"

"Harley Quinn"

"but she escaped"

"yes, but she's the only one who will know how to bust people out of here, I could convince her to help me free you"

"but mark, are you sure you want to go thought that, are you sure you want to give this life up and do something so terrible, that's its only for me"

"yes, I don't care if I have to live a life of crime, as long as im with you, its all that matters"

"well there's only one person I know that you would have to talk to, in order to find Harley"

"I know, it kills me to say it but"

He takes a huge sigh

"im going to have to interview, him"

"do it, do whatever you can to get me out but, you must hurry"

"alright, here come with me"

He escorts her back to her cell

"I promise, I will get you out as soon as I can"

"good luck mark, I hope to see you soon, my darling"

They put their hands together on the glass from ivy's cell, as they both have there heads down, the doctor now decides to head home to put a plan together on how to bust ivy out, but he has to get permission from the warden to interview, the one man, he had hoped to stay away from in this place, but now he has no choice, if he wants to find Harley Quinn, he has to meet the man who will do nothing but one thing, just sit wherever he is and, laugh


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor arrives at the wardens office to make an offer to start a session with a certain patient, he knocks on the door

"come in"

"hello sir"

"doctor Johnson good to see you again, but I want to start by apologizing, for canceling your sessions with miss isley"

"that's alright it was an great learning experience for me but, straight to the point"

"what's that"

"sir, im here to make an request, to start a session with another patient, since I have to ask you for permission"

"that's alright doctor, now tell me, who is it you want to interview"

"well I will say it as clean as I can but, with your permission sir, I would like to start a session with the joker"

The warden has an shocked look on his face as they are both silent

The warden then decides to speak

"doctor Johnson I must ask why, why him"

"well considering he is the most challenging patient in this hospital, and after my work with isley, I wanted to start with someone who was, more, higher ranked amongst the inmates, so I chose him"

"dr Johnson, I understand you want to improve on your work and you are one great member of our staff, but, the joker is one of are most highly classified patients, the last doctor we sent to him was killed after a week, he is very dangerous"

The doctor almost has a look of horror on his face

"dr Johnson, I know your our qualified, but for a man like him, im not sure anyone is"

"I know, but ive seen his reports, lately he has been very calm for the past two months, not attacking guards or patients or staff, sir, all I ask is for you to just give me a chance to see what I can do"

The warden looks at him with a look of confusion

He gives him his answer

"(sigh) well I cant believe im saying this but, since he hasn't had a doctor in months and I know your anxious to work again, you have my permission to be his doctor"

"thank you sir, I wont let you down"

"you will interview him once a week and you will have two guards present with you at all times, or until your comfortable to be with him in the sessions by yourself"

"yes sir, I understand"

"alright you will start next week on Monday early morning, and doctor be careful ,he has a way of getting under your skin"

"don't worry warden he wont get to me, and that's for sure"

He leaves as the warden goes back to filling work

The doctor now walking down the hallway with a smirk look, he is about to meet the most notorious, most physco and most evil man in all of Gotham, tomorrow, he only hopes to do as best as he can


	11. Chapter 11

The doctor shows signs of being nervous as he has a doss of pills he takes, he then checks his watch to see the time

Joker is then escorted in by two guards who will be present in the session, as the joker sits, he keeps his head down

The doctor speaks

"hello joker, my name is doctor mark Johnson, im the head psychiatrist here at arkham, and by the warden, I have been assigned to cure you"

Joker then raises his head, he looks at the doctor with a blank stare, the doctor is almost shocked at his appearance, his pupils on his eyes are light green, the same as his slicked up hair, his skin chalk white, like the color of the walls, his lips as red as ruby's, and he notices on the sides of his face are his famous scar's that form a smile, even thought he isn't smiling at all

They stare at each other until the joker licks his lips, the doctor focuses and ready's the camera

The doctor then turns on the camera

"patient interview number two, doctor Johnson overseeing patient 0801, inmate has no recorded name"

Joker then cracks his knuckles

Mark Johnson: and only alias is known as the joker, with me in the room is security officers Kevin Malcolm and Xavier Grimm, good evening joker

"hello doc"

"so, you're the famous clown prince of crime"

"why yes, yes I am"

"so tell me about yourself"

"and why would I, suddenly do that now"

"well, with me as your doctor, its my duty to ensure your mind is restored cleanly"

"well what if, I don't want to be cured, what if I want to stay the way I am"

"well, regardless of what you want, its my job to treat you, so shall we begin"

"I guess, go ahead"

"so, how do you feel today"

"alright I guess, ive just gone about my usual daily routine, just sitting in my cell, doing, nothing"

"how did you sleep last night"

"hardly, the beds here at arkham are hmm, not the best of comfort if you get my meaning"

"do you ever get bored or stressed, being in here"

"doc"

"what"

"may I ask you a question"

"a question"

"and this is just out of curiousness, but why choose someone who is, wacky like me"

"well with a patient of your history if I had cured you, it would make my work much better"

"blah blah blah, I know that isn't it, I can see it in your eyes, no, I think the reason you wanted to interview me, is because there's a certain desire that you wish to obtain from me"

"and why do you think that joker"

"well its a little obvious, for a couple of reason's, one I don't get much doctors, two im one complicated man doc, and three, ive here you're a fresh one, out of collage, and out of anywhere in the world you choose to work at this, retched awful place"

"get to the point"

"ahhhhh see there, your arrogant, you wish to get everything you want, when you know you have to work for it, but anyway doc why are you actually here"

The doctor takes a breather and revels his answer

"well, I think in my mind, you really stand out from all the others here, so, I thought it would be a interesting, challenge"

"you look a little young to be head psychiatrist, are you say ummmm 28, maybe 29"

"im 29"

"let me guess, had a rough time in school, frequently bullied, went to a big named school, got a degree, etcetera etcetera"

"joker you do realize these sessions aren't about me, there about"

"me, yes, I understand, but one thing is doc, I like to get to know the people I meet as well"

"ok fine, yes I was kind of a soft kid in school, but it doesn't affect who I am now, im much different then I use to be"

"one thing also does make me want to scratch the back of my head, why would a smart young man like yourself, come here from a school like Stanford. to interview people like me"

"how do you know I came from Stanford"

"well this place becomes so quiet your hear things from other inmates, in time of course, I know plenty about you"

"like what"

"Its not much but, I know you were scheduled to interview my dear little Harley, but that slipped away, and you were once the plant lady's doctor so, I know a few things about you"

"and what else do you know"

"well, I guess that's something ill save for next week, I think im done for today"

The joker stands up, the guards get there pistols ready in case he does something dangerous

The doctor replies

"wait, sit down"

"why"

"our session time isn't up"

The joker leans on the table and stares at the doctor with a blank face

"mine is, doc"

The doctor orders the guards to take joker back to his cell, the doctor then grabs his things and heads to his office to go over the notes and the video, so he can prepare for next week


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor is then shown taking an medication to calm himself down, he sets up the camera

The joker then enters and sits down

The camera turns on

"doctor Johnson overseeing patient 0801, interview #2, subject has no record name, only alias is known as the joker"

"you do know that gets tiring sometimes, doc"

"this session will be with no guards, a new challenge for theses sessions in order to connect more with the patient, since the last session was sort of a bad start"

"a bad start, I thought things started evenly well(short laugh)"

"today I would like to discuss about your words from last week, why do you know so much about me when we've only meet for one session"

"well a good magician never reveals his tricks doctor, but I get my news from the rumors going all thought the asylum"

"alright, good to know"

"doc might I ask, why no guards, are you suddenly feeling brave now or something (short laugh)"

"well without the guards I feel this way you can open up more so we can make these sessions, successful"

"wait hold on, to be sure I heard right, are you saying you think, you can cure me"

"I don't think it I believe it, but I feel today we could talk more about something different"

"ok what do you want to know"

"what about your history"

"well I cant say much, my mind is very weary doc so I don't remember as well as I used to"

"well then why don't you start off with what you can remember, and don't try and tell me another excuse for a story, ive read your file and every story on you is different than the other except for one thing, the batman"

Joker then has an idea pop in his head and remembers a story to tell

"what if, I told you about this first time I ever meet, batman"

"ok that's a good start, he is a major part in your life, or so as it seems"

"hmmm ok were do I start, well at this time I was fresh to the criminal underworld and I really attempted to make myself known so I started with my name, of course the only thing I could come up with at the time was, the red hood"

The doctor takes down notes

"so, the one place I decided to start at, was this nasty, old chemical plant, it was the place I use to work night shifts at, I had these two local muggers with me as hired help, but then again its always hard to find good loyal lending hands, after we had stormed the place, I believe someone alerted the cops because even just one minute of being in the place the cops came and opened fire at us, the two muggers I hired were killed and being, new to this lifestyle as I was, I escaped the gunfire, then I made my way down a long, catwalk that was over these tanks of chemicals, and as I attempted to make one more step, I heard the sound of the glass on the roof breaking and then I turned around and he was their"

"batman"

"yes, when I first saw him, everything about him shocked me, his look, his physical strength, and even the sound of his voice terrified me, I begged him to stay away but then he ran towards me, and after a painful punch to my head, I became dizzy and fell over the railing into one of the tanks, I was trying my best to breath but the chemicals were burning my skin, and making everything all itchy, I was suddenly swept out of the plant thought one of the vents in the tank and I found myself in a river just outside of the place, but once I removed my mask, I, became, this (laughing), and who would I ever known, from that day me and batman, were going to be, such good friends, (laughing)"

"well from your records, it does seem the batman is a big part of your life"

"well doc, me and batsy are the same, I do my best to convince him of that but he doesn't seem to understand"

"but I do know, batman isn't the only one who's a big part of your life"

"ok, who else is there, please enlighten me doc"

"what about someone like, Jason Todd"

The joker looks down at the table and remembers the moment with the crowbar

"hmm, what a terrible learner, I think he deserved that one( laughing)"

"or what about Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon"

"ahh Gordon, well to me, he resembles a more softer side of batman, which make it easier for me to twist, his mind"

"twist his mind, you shot his and crippled his daughter in front of him"

Joker looks back down at the table and remembers when he pulled the trigger

"I only did that just to prove a point"

"a point, you then took naked pictures of her, and torched Gordon with them"

"what can I say, I really am, complicated (laughing)"

"you also killed his wife"

"that one doesn't matter much to me, it wasn't as, funny as I imagined"

"well I have to say, I know your sick, but what kind of man does these things, even with no hesitation"

"because doc, unlike the other people in this town, im much different and actually I consider myself, one step ahead"

He then takes down notes

"also tell me, what was your childhood like"

"see these scars, is that enough for an answer"

"how did you get them"

"well you see, I grew up in a unhealthy home, my parents weren't the best of people, especially my father, oh, he was a true mad man, I guess I get that from him( short laugh), so one night after dinner, my parents go off into another fight, but this one was much different, my father gets angrier by the second, so, as petrified as mommy was, she grabs the kitchen knife for protection, huge mistake it makes him even madder, so he corners her against the wall, and takes the knife to her face, he then looks at me, and says, why so serious, then, my mother lays on the floor, with her throat, slashed,(short laugh), my father then comes to me with the knife, why so serious, he takes the blade, sticks it in my mouth, right about there, ohh yes, and says to me, lets put a nice big, smile on the face, and then"

"and what"

"why so serious"

The lights go out

"huh, what just happened, guard turn on those lights"

"right, give me one second"

The lights turn on

"boo"

As he is in the doctors face, the doctor is scared, the joker then laughs extremely

"guard, get him out of here"

"come on joker, time to go"

"looks like that's my queue, and one more thing doc, if you truly want to know me, then ask me something that wont half bore me to death"

He smiles as he walks out and is escorted to his cell

The doctor covers his face and is terrified by how scary the joker was with him in his face, he gathers all he can and heads to his car to end the day


	13. Chapter 13

The doctor looks at the joker, with a look that screams he is disgusted by this man, he proceeds to turn on the camera

"doctor Johnson overseeing patient 0801, session #3, subject has no record name, only alias is known as the joker, since the last session was classified a true failure"

Joker then laughs softly

"I have ordered for the patient to be monitored on a 24/7 basis"

"does that mean I get no privacy, I think that's a violation of my civil rights, doc"

"joker"

"yes, im listening"

"you do realize what im trying to do here"

"why no, I don't, go ahead, fill me in with all the little bits of details"

"as your doctor im here to help cure you, but the only way I can accomplish that is if you allow me to, if you don't then these session will end quick, if that's what you want, but I have to do my job, so from here on, I hope you do pay attention, understand"

The joker is silent for a moment then speaks

"yes I understand"

"good"

"but I don't think old Wagner did"

"wait who are you talking about"

"Alex Wagner, went to school with you, frequently bullied you from time to time, picked on you because he saw you were, say a true wimp"

The doctor then is shocked to find out the joker actually knows his past, a story he kept away from people before collage, but now in a crazy way the joker found out

"what are you saying"

"oh you don't remember, the day when you were so down in shame and sorrow, knowing you had flunked all your classes and became furious and might I add, more devious by the second where ever you went"

As the joker continues to say the doctors past story, the doctor has stronger flashbacks and does his best to make joker stop

"joker, enough, stop this now"

"or do you remember when he called you out because he saw an opportunity and said one last nasty comment to you, before you took a pencil and stabbed him in his neck multiple times, eventually killing him on the spot, kind of cliché if you ask me"

"joker im in charge of this session, im ordering you to stop this now"

"or even when you were a kid, you always had a sick sense of humor, always cruel and angry towards others, even friends"

"quiet"

"then after that day, you were sent to a mental hospital, like here at arkham, where your were given a doctor, cleaned you up, got you back on your feet, went to Stanford and then crawled your way here, to me"

"and what's that suppose to mean"

"it means what your so called doctor did, was cover up what you really are, because the one thing you seem to not understand is that your in here because you are just another freak show, like me and everyone else"

The doctor checks his pills and finds he's empty and then see's his hands shake

"are you feeling alright, you don't look well"

"im, im fine, im, just, just let me be"

"do you feel the need, to hit something, maybe hit me perhaps"

"stop talking"

"oh and one more thing I should add, remember what I said about the rumors I hear about you"

"yah, what about it"

"I think I forgot to mention, how I know about your special relations with, the plant lady"

He looks at joker, then joker is smiling, the doctor with no hesitation or thought, almost as a instinctive move, lunges forward and attacks him while punching him in his face on the floor, the joker continues to laugh

"how do you know this"

"(laughing)"

The guards enter and do there best to contain the doctor as he continues to attack joker, with the clown still laughing maniacally

"doctor Johnson, stop"

"how do you know this, how"

"enough get these two out of here, grab that camera"

the joker is escorted back to his cell as he is laughing the whole time, the doctor is shown being carried out by the guards while he acts, like a crazy animal, they get a medic and sedate him and hold him in the medical block until morning


	14. Chapter 14

The doctor is shown in the wardens office as he is going over the incident report, the warden answers but with a very angry tone in his voice

"doctor Johnson, let me say this in the best way possible, what the hell were you thinking

"please sir, if I can just explain"

"Explain what, you attacked a patient and you became so aggressive to the point where the guards had to restrain you from him and have the medics render you unconscious

The doctor looks down with a saddened look

" I understand because it was the joker but if this was any other patient, we could have been shut down, at the least and this place already has had enough problems in the past"

"sir I don't know what happened, I lost control of myself, I can say what made me do it, but please sir, if I can only"

"doctor Johnson you were hired to help these people, to show an new bright path for doctors here at arkham and a better future for patients, but more importantly to provide an example of hope for the staff

The doctor looks down with a disappointment look on his face, realizing the worst is about to come

"and look, the last thing I need, is rumors of another harleen quinnzel, Pamela isley or Jonathan crane, working in my facility"

"yes sire, I, I understand"

The doctor is silent for a while until the warden speaks, but the doctor knows what he will say, and its true

"im sorry doctor Johnson, but in the condition this place is in right now, I cant afford to have this event to happen again, im sorry, but im going to have to ask you to leave, you may finish up your work on Friday and your security card will work till then, have a nice day"

The doctor's hands clench into fist's as he walks out the door in anger, he then heads back to his home where he is shown grabbing all his gear that was from arkham asylum and throws it into the fireplace and watches the flames, he then keeps having strong flashbacks, his mind racing with all of his thoughts going haywire, his love for ivy and the things joker had said, he then grabs his security card from the asylum and attempts to throw it in but decides to hold on to it, he puts it aside and continues to watch the flames as he sits there with a true look of anger in his eyes"

The next morning

As the doctor goes to his mailbox to check for anything new in the mail, he finds a letter, no name, but it says " read me you will be glad you did" and finds a smile face on it, he has a good guess on who its from, he rushes home and opens it, its an letter from the joker,

" dear mark ive just got word that you wont be my doctor any more, so sorry to hear that hee hoo, but I realized what happened between us was a good thing, ive sent you this letter as an proposition, I know you cant come back to your old job but, why not start an new one, filled with fun, excitement and best of all, tons of laughter farther than you can think, if you consider my offer meet my friend at this location, she will make it worth your while, see you soon- joker, ps, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha",

He finds an address written on the bottom, he looks up the location, its an old candy factory, he realizes the joker has sent him the directions to Harley Quinn, the doctor now excited, stops to think about making the right choice, if he does this he will be a wanted criminal, but if not he could have a failed carrier as a doctor, he decides to go thought with the plan, he then grabs his light brown coat and black top hat and prepares to leave, but he realizes if he becomes a criminal, the best way is to make sure no ones knows who your are, to erase any evidence of his name or home location, he spread gasoline thought the house, trashes the place as well, and lights the house on fire ,as he walks out, he drives of to the location


	15. Chapter 15

As the doctor arrives to the location he stops and thinks over on what he's about to do, but then he knows he's doing it for ivy, he takes one less deep breath and heads for the door of the old candy factory, he knocks on it 3 times hopping for a answer, he gets one

One of the servants answers, and its Harleys most trusted one, spider

"who is it"

"Hello, I would like entrance"

"and what makes you think I would let you in"

"im here to work for the joker and to start a new life for myself"

"new life or not, I cant give you a free pass, you got to have some proof in order to"

"how's this, the joker sent it to me"

He shows him the letter

"hmmmmm, alright your good, come on in, but ill warn you don't do something that will get you killed, usually, we don't take beginners"

As he enters there's 7 guys and an female in front of him, the doctor after looking at the red and black pattern on her outfit, the corset the red and black heels and her blonde pigtails does he realize this, is Harley Quinn

spider: Harley, I got someone here you need to see"

Harley turns her head slowly towards spider as he comes closer to her

"why did you let him in"

"the boss sent him with this letter"

He hands Harley the letter

"and he's also here looking for a job"

Harley Quinn then reads the letter

"spider, give us a moment, alone"

"no problem, all of you come with me"

The servants go to the other room to let them talk

Harley decides to walk around the doctor, as if she was scoping him out, trying to see what he presented, physically

"what are you doing"

"shhh"

She stops in front of his view to get a good look at him

"hmmm my my my, seems Mr. j has found another ally to expand the, chaos and the madness, but bub, why should I let you join"

"well, you see, I don't understand this world anymore, I want to start a new life, and I had no where else to go"

"start a new life, to work with the joker"

"yes that's why im here"

"not a lot of people come here for, auditions, usually my puddin is the one who hires everyone, I just show them around and teach them what to do, but first, if you really want in, show me what you can do"

"wait im sorry, I don't understand"

"prove to me why I should bring you into our little club"

"ok, uhhhh, oh call that spider guy in here"

Harley looks at him with confusion but goes with it

"alright, hey spider, you and the boys come back out here"

They enter

"yah what is it"

"ok bub, show me"

He takes out a gun and shoots spider in the foot

"owww, ahh ahh my foot"

The other henchmen aim there guns at the doctor, he puts the gun back in his coat as spider is on the floor grabbing his foot and crying in pain, but Harley is impressed, someone would have to be crazy to shoot one of the jokers top men

"(laughing) wow, you do have some, potential, that's something I really admire

Put the guns down boys"

The henchmen lower there weapons

"but tell me, why do ya want to do this, because most people don't volunteer here, especially for people like us, and your lucky I don't kill you know, considering what ive learned about you"

"what are you talking about"

"jokey writes to me all the time, I knew about your little, incident before you got here, but he told me you might show up, he also said he saw something in you, something very useful, something that if taught right, could be something even greater, but my point is why are you here"

"ok, I want do start this life because there's someone in arkham I want to be with, but I cant get her out unless I get help"

"ivy, my bestis buddy, she really is a sweet gal"

"yah she is, and I truly love her, but I cant get here out unless you help me, that's why im here, and im sure someone like you, who became a criminal due to love, must understand what I mean"

Quinn thinks it over for a second and gives a answer

"boys, take spider to the medical room, and leave us be"

The servants take spider with them as they leave the room

"you are right, I think you and me will get along just great, but we are the same on one thing, obsession and love for another person, someone who you can stop thinking about and care for dearly, someone who to the point of desperation, you would do anything to be with them, anything"

"yah you're right"

"love is a crazy thing, but I want you to know and im going to ask this once, so think about it, your sure ya want to do this, because once you enter this life"

Harley puts her hands on his shoulders and is in her face and says to him

"there's no going back"

He already has a answer

"I don't care, ill do anything for her, even if it makes me crazy, ill do it"

"hmmm good enough, besides I need to bust out some friends for a, big party that Mr. j has had in store, so what is it you need from me"

"I need the items on this list"

Harley reads it

"okay then, but first, since your starting a new life, we have to get you a name, besides you cant go busting into an asylum looking like that, ill get you what you need soon, and when we get your new look, we will then get you a name"

"fine by me, Harley"

"good then, welcome to the club, euhhh, im sorry I never asked for your name"

"mark Johnson"

"mark, nice name, now that we now each other, a little, you'll need a image, something that you cant ever remove or forget, so tell me do you smile a lot"

"not much really"

"by the time were done, your gonna be laughing so hard, your eyes with pop out, so how do you want to smile"

"make it what, you think best fits me"

"you got it"

she pulls out a knife and attempts to put a scared smile on his face

"wait one more thing, will it hurt"

"no, it wont, its gonna be the worst pain you eva felt(laughing)"


	16. Chapter 16

At the asylum, the warden is shown on the phone with one of the staff members

"listen to me, I want the joker brought to the session room now, no excuses, understood"

The counter lady, misty, is shown writing down appointment times

Then, three men with clown masks walk in, with them is the doctor and Harley Quinn

The doctor goes over to misty and speaks

"excuse me I would like to make an appointment"

"sure with who"

"with death"

She looks up

"what, oh my god"

He shoots her point blank in the face as he laughs a quite little chuckle

"not bad for your first kill"

"thanks"

"come on, follow me"

They head over to the next room and find 3 security guards

"watch this, ehhhem, hey boys"

"huh"

She uses her twin revolvers and kills all 3 of them

They head over and check on of the maps of the asylum

"alright here's the map of the place, Mr. j should be on the third floor"

"ivy's on the second floor here, should be easy"

"don't think so, its always tricky, alright now lets give them the order, ok boys listen up here, me and the doc will head out to get our friends, while you are instructed to find these people on these floors"

The doctor hands them small papers with names of other prisoners on them

"yes Harley, we will get it done"

"remember, once your done be at the loading bay when the clock hits 11, there will be our ride, so don't be late"

"got it doc"

"now go get it done you idiots"

As they head out to the floors, Quinn grabs the doc for a quick minute

" hey Rae, you better be there"

"don't worry, I bet ill make it there before you"

"your on, see you there"

Harley heads down to the third floor and the doctor heads to the second floor, while the clown servants are ordered to grab other inmates in the asylum

The doctor arrives at ivy's cell block as he is encountered by guards

"alright scumbag, drop the weapon, now"

"ok, you win, what will I do now"

Two guards go to handcuff him as he uses his clawed gloves and kills them, the other 3 guards pull out there guns but before they can, the doctor uses two teasers he has on his belt as shockes two of the guards and pulls out his pistol and shoots the last guard in the knee

He then takes his security card and opens ivy's cell door

"who is it, I heard something going on outside"

"hello darling"

"mark, I knew you wouldn't be long"

"I told you, and its not mark anymore, because my sweet, say hello to your new lover, doctor raven

He shows himself to ivy with his new look, a light brown trench coat, a black top hat, a black pinstripe suit, underneath the coat, a black bird mask that resembles the look of a raven bird, his face has a scared smile that resembles the smile of jack skellington, and his two bladed gloves that almost match the look of something Freddy Kruger would use, the doctor then goes over to the guard he shot in the knee, the guard is in fear and begs, to be set free

"please don't hurt me"

"its ok, you cant trust me, I am a doctor after all"

He slices her throat in half and kills her

"truly menacing mark, I think I like this side of you"

"thanks, my sweet"

A guard shows up

"stop right there"

"oh come now sir, you don't want to hurt little old me do you"

She grabs him and kisses him and kills him

"ive been waiting to see you do that, for a long time"

"don't worry there's more were that came from"

She whispers into his ear and almost intends to kiss him, but backs off knowing it will kill him

"lets go"

As ivy and raven head to the loading bay, the warden is in a sit down with joker

"I don't know what you said to doctor Johnson to make him tic, but after today you will never dramatize another of my doctors or my staff again"

Harley is shown killing 4 guards and heads to the room

"remember this when I say it joker, your days of chaos and evil are over, understand"

Joker is silent as Harley pops up behind the warden

"don't be so sure, warden"

she kills him with her mallet she brought along

"hi puddin"

"hello my dear"

joker smile's as they head to the loading bay

At the loading bay raven is shown setting up bombs around the walls and a truck arrives, its spider who's come to pick them up

" you ready to go"

" not yet we have to wait for Harley"

Harley arrives with joker

"where are the others"

"I don't know they should have been here by now"

"come on lets go"

The clown servants show up with all the other high super criminals from arkham asylum

"is that everyone"

"yah everyone on the list, like you said"

"good, good, now one more thing I must ask of you guys"

"what's that doc"

"just a simple job, why don't you guys, do me a quick favor, and die"

He murders all three of them and leaves them to rot

"alright spider, lets blow this lemonade stand"

"got it"

The guards show up

"freeze there's no way out, hands up or we will open fire"

"yah, I don't think so"

He presses the trigger setting of the bombs and kills the guards in the explosion

As the smoke clears he is shown smiling and laughing softly, and looks up, as he see's the bat signal in the sky

"ahhhhhh, now the party can begin"

He climbs into the truck as they drive off into the mist of the night

"THE END"


End file.
